TitanicThe follow on of Rose
by Girl star
Summary: This is basically a follow on from the end of the film.It is my own made up version of Roses life,from then on
1. Default Chapter

The Titanic-The follow on of Rose  
  
In this story I am going to carry out my own version of what happens to  
from where the film finished.  
  
"The cold freezing waters, hundreds of dead people around me. Just  
lying there quietly all ghostly like" That was what Rose remembered of  
the Titanic, the magnificent cruise liner that was meant to be  
unsinkable. A month had now passed since the unbearable tragedy and  
now Rose was trying to rebuild her life, for she had lost her mother,  
her father and the one she would always love" Jack Dawson"  
Rose now lived in South Hampton in a small roomy  
cottage by herself. In her bedroom she had a picture of Jack  
surrounded by little bright shining candles. These were never blown  
out. Rose would never forget Jack, but one day she hoped she would  
meet some body else and start a family of her own.  
Before and on the Titanic Rose had always been "a lady"  
if you know what I mean, and she had always wished she could be a  
"normal" women. Now she was a hard working "normal" woman. She wished  
to be a nurse some day. The following day there was to be a church  
service in memory of those who had died on the Titanic. It was a sad  
and lonesome day, with not a great deal of atmosphere. Many people  
grieved a great deal longer for their loved ones.  
The Titanic I think is a great film and very moving.  
That day in 1912 of great catastrophe will never be forgotten.  
Please, Please Review. 


	2. The follow on of Rose chapter 2

Titanic-the follow on of rose chapter 2  
  
A year had now gone by and rose was doing pretty well. She was now a part time nurse at St Mary's hospital. There was a doctor at this hospital that Rose really quite liked, but of course it could not be because it was wrong for a doctor to be with one of his colleagues. Of course there was not much money but it would do. On the titanic she was a rich girl but of course when she was found she gave her name in Jacks.  
The only family member that Rose had left was her younger sister Isabella who lived in London. Rose desperately wanted to go and see her, but she had no idea where she was in London.  
It was a Monday evening; Rose came home to her small cottage, and sat down by the fire. She sat there and cried for her life had, gone so wrong. She had lost all her family and of course the one she would always love most Jack. The picture of Jack was still on her coffee table surrounded by the most beautiful little burning candles. Rose just sat and cried all night. Why had her life gone so wrong? Why?  
  
This is my second chapter and there will many more to come. please review. 


	3. TitanicThe follow on of Rose,chapter 3Lo...

Titanic-The Follow on of Rose, chapter 3  
  
The next morning Rose woke up in her armchair. "I must have drifted off to sleep last night," Rose thought to herself. She slowly got up and dressed into her nurse's uniform, went out the house, and locked the door. When she got to work there was the usual hustle and bustle of hospital life. Rose suddenly caught sight of Doctor Means, the doctor, she liked. He smiled at her and Rose smiled back. "Miss Dawson" said the head nurse, "could you possibly take these notes to Doctor means please"?  
"Of course" muttered Rose. She couldn't believe it. She had to go to Doctor Mean's office. Rose knocked on the door. "Come in"  
"Your notes doctor" exclaimed Rose. "Thank you Nurse" Just as Rose was about to leave dr Mean said "um I was wondering if you would like to come round my house for a drink tonight, I, I know its wrong but....  
"I like that said Rose trying to keep a straight face. "It's a date then said the doctor.  
At the end of the day Rose rushed home. She was so excited. She put on her finest outfit and off she went. Rose and James (Doctor means first name) sat down and had a drink together and had a bit of a laugh. Soon James had his arm round Rose. There lips got closer and closer and soon they were kissing. If this were found out there jobs would be on the line. James took Rose by the hand and led her to his room.  
  
As I said before there will be more chapters to come so please review! 


	4. Chapter 4 The going gets tough

Titanic-The follow on of Rose-Chapter 4  
  
"What are you doing?" shouted Rose. Rose grabbed her coat and ran out the house and down the path. On her way home she came to a bench and sat down, out of breath. Had she gone on to him to quickly? What had happened? Rose did not know. She got up and slowly walked home and went to bed.  
The next morning Rose phoned in sick. She just couldn't face him. Not after what he did. She got out her box of Christmas decorations and began to put them up around the house. She was looking forward to the New Year, 1914. A fresh start. It was not as though she was looking forward to Christmas. She was going to be by herself. Eat Christmas lunch by her self and unwrap presents by her self. Not the perfect Christmas. No loving family. It was all a dream. A sick dream that as far as Rose was concerned would never happen.  
The next day Rose decided she would have to go to work. She could not avoid him. She worked with him. Rose came to the steps of the hospital and took a deep breath. She went in and got to work. As Rose walked past Doctor Mean he said "hi". Rose just walked on not saying a word.  
Later on that day Rose best friend Mary came e up to her and asked what the matter was. Rose told her what had happened. How she had gone to his house for a drink and how they had ended up kissing. Then how he had tried to take her to his bedroom. "How could you do that?" said Mary. "It could put your job on the line you know that.  
"I couldn't help myself. You don't understand, you have a loving family to go home to every night. I have no family. You don't know how hard it is for me by myself. Nobody understands, exclaimed Rose".  
"No need to get in a mood with me now" said Mary.  
"Just leave me alone," shouted Rose. "It's not as though you help me very much. Rose ran out the hospital and towards the cliff tops. She came to the edge of the cliff and just stood there over looking the sea, the treacherous rocks below...]  
  
Please review! 


End file.
